Why?
by IneedTHISlikeAIR
Summary: Starts off the same as my story "No Limits" but eveything else is different; the plot, the characters..Ever since she was born, Bella could read minds. When she runs away, she runs into Edward;slightly rude, but always the gentleman but can he be trusted
1. Chapter 1

I never understood why I am the way I am. I try not to think about it to much. Of course, thinking for myself sometimes is really hard when I'm around a lot of people. You see, I was born with what some might say is a gift. I would call it a curse. From the moment I was born, I could read peoples minds. Sounds kind of cool at first doesn't it? But when your a little baby and this happens to you, people don't want you. People think that there is something wrong with you.

You grow up in a hospital and by the time you are old enough to make it seem like you are under control they ship you off to a foster home because your parents have abandoned you. I mean, who could blame them. I would have been scared too. But it's okay. I don't remember a lot of things from my childhood because of all the different medicine they put me on. Everything is kind of fuzzy.

So here I am. 17 years old as of today, climbing out the window of my tiny bedroom with my little back-pack filled with clothes. I was finally getting out of this place. The foster home I was put in was definitely not a good choice for me at all. There was so many foster kids here. Coming and going constantly. I basically lived in my room. Only coming out for food and to use the bathroom. And even then, only when absolutely necessary. I couldn't go to school because I had "psychotic" breakdowns. They tried getting me a tutor, but they all left because I, and I quote, "scared them." So I was home schooled. And when I say home schooled I mean I basically taught myself. I liked it better that way though so it was okay.

I regretted leaving as soon I hit the busy streets of New York City. The rush of everybody's thoughts hit me full force. I had to get out of here and out of here fast! I spotted an alley leading away from all the madness. I practically ran towards it like it would save my life, but of course it wouldn't. Even after a couple steps in the voices were still driving me crazy. I was starting to get one of those pounding headaches. You know, the ones that feel like you will never recover from. As I kept walking, the voices started to dull, which was weird because I usually had to be very far away from people before that happened. As my headache started to ease, I noticed for the first time how creepy and abandoned the alleyway was.

Everything was really dark. I wouldn't be able to see anything if it wasn't for the blue light they had at the back of a restaurant. I could make out a dumpster next to the door. As I got closer, all the thoughts, the sounds, and noises I've heard my whole life. Stopped. Just like that.

For the first time in my life I heard silence. I had my mind to myself. The sudden impact of it made me fall to my knees, clutching my head. I heard someone laughing from behind the dumpster.

"Who's there?" I yelled, wishing I was back in my tiny bedroom.

From behind the dumpster, I saw a young man emerge. Not nearly as bad as the thing I imagined that would be coming out from behind there. He walked over to me and just stared down at me.

"What do you want," I said through gritted teeth, still holding my head. I was starting to get adjusted to the silence in my head but the pain from all the thoughts being ripped out still lingered.

"Your not what I expected," he said. Like he was disappointed or something, "Last time it was a little boy. 6 or 7."

I just stared at him in disgust and finally let go of my head.

"I forgot how much it hurts the first time to hear the silence," he said, his eyes far away. Like he was thinking about something else. He held out his hand for me to help me up. I ignored it and somehow managed to climb to my feet by myself.

"Stubborn much?" he commented.

"What do you want," I said again, "and how are you doing that?"

"Well now, that's what I'm here for."

I walked over to lean against the wall, immediately searching for an exit. I spotted the back of the restaurant.

"Don't even think about it," he said, coming closer, "besides, I'm not going to hurt you."

"A little late for that," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just thought it would be easier for us to talk if it was a little quiet."

"Talk about what?" I said, the headache fading almost completely. I started to enjoy the silence for the first time.

"About everything else you can do," he smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"Look. Maybe this will be easier for us to talk about tomorrow after you sleep. I guess you could come to my place," he mumbled something. I think I caught something about him sleeping on the couch.

I almost laughed out loud as he said this. In fact, I did. Did he really think I would go somewhere with him. I turned to start walking away from him.

"C'mon, where else are you going to go? And as soon as you get far enough away from me the silence is going to stop. It's going to hurt even worse then it did the first time. You have to learn how to handle it. All the thoughts are just going to rush right back into your head," he yelled as I started to get further.

As soon as he said this I turned around.

"Just come back to my place, we'll talk in the morning, I'll teach you how to handle having all the thoughts back in your head, and then you can leave if you still want to. Okay?"

I couldn't believe I was about to agree to this. But come on! I didn't want to go through that again.

"Okay."

"Alright. C'mon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Finallly a new chapter! :D**

He started walking further down the alley in the direction that I was headed in the first place. After a couple minutes of walking, I zoned out. I started reveling in the silence in my mind. It was something so new it was great. Well, despite the pain I had to go through to get the silence.

"Jesus!" the guy screamed, grabbing my arm and pulling me out from the road just in time as a car zoomed by, "Can you be just a little more careful please?"

"I'm sorry."

Don't ask me why I was apologizing to this guy. This guy! I didn't even know his name.

"What's your name?" I asked as we crossed the street. Carefully this time.

He looked at me for a second then quickly looked away, "Edward."

That's it! That's all he said!

"Well," I said, feeling totally annoyed, "don't you want to know my name?"

"I already know it."

I stopped walking immediately. He stopped walking and looked back when he realized.

"I told you we'll talk about everything in the morning," he said, exasperated.

When I still didn't move any further, he reached back and grabbed my arm and gently jerked me forward.

"I would like to get home before it starts pouring down rain."

I looked up and saw what he was talking about. The sky was turning this nasty shade of grey.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," he said, chuckling.

After ten minutes of walking I got tired.

"Where are we going? Are we almost there?" I said impatiently.

"You'll see when we get there. Just be patient."

As we continued walking it started to rain. I whined in protest.

"Well if someone would walk faster we would be there by now."

I stopped in my place. "Well excuse me for not having longer legs. I'm trying you know? And considering the fact that your the one who wants me to come with you you shouldn't be so mean."

It started pouring down raining.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? Now can we please go?" he said as he reached back and grabbed my arm again.

I shook it off and started walking ahead of him.

"How will you know where you're going?"

"I guess I won't." I said, still walking.

He ran to catch up to me until we were walking side by side.

"Right here," he said when we got to one of the better looking apartment buildings.

I turned to open the door and we walked inside and got in the elevator. His room was right down the hall. Once we got inside, I finally realized just how soaked we actually were. He started taking off his jacket and shoes so I took the time to look around the room. Which is all I could see from where we were standing.

The room was all white except for one wall, which was blood red. Up against that wall was a white couch. In front of that was a glass coffee table with absolutely nothing on it and in the corner of the room was a rather large t.v. There was a straight hallway that looked like it led to the kitchen and a two doors which I assumed was a bedroom and a bathroom.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, walking to the kitchen.

"No." There was no way my stomach could handle anything right now. I had to be crazy to come here with him. I barely knew him! He could be a murderer for all I knew. I mean, he did say, _'last time it was a little boy.' _

"Well come in here anyway," he called from the kitchen, "I'll get you something to drink."

That's when the rational fear finally kicked in. Who knows what I could find at the end of that hallway. But at this point, I really didn't care. Maybe the silence in my head was a sign that I was going to die anyway.

I walked down the hallway to find the cleanest kitchen I ever saw. There really wasn't a crumb anywhere. And like the living room, almost everything was white. He stood with his back to me, looking for something in the cabinet. It was the first time I looked at him, like reaaaallly looked at him.

He was really tall. Probably a foot taller than me. He had bronze colored hair, that was so unruly it looked like he just got out of bed. He turned to face me with two cups in his hand. It was the first time I noticed how gorgeous he was.

"I hope your okay with water 'cuz that's all I got. Well, I have beer but I don't think your old enough for that," he said with a smirk.

I snorted. He didn't look like he was old enough to drink either, "And how old are you?"

"Twenty-one," he said, pouring water into the cups. I would have never thought he was twenty-one.

"So?" I asked as he handed me some water.

He looked up at the ceiling, "Um.. where do I start," He looked directly at me, "Well, I was sent here to help train you."


	3. Chapter 3

**It's sad when you have to go back and re-read your whole story just so you know what's going on because you haven't read it in so long. :( But I did and I fiiiinally finished another chapter.**

I think my eyes got as big as my fist and I swear my jaw hit the ground. Of all the things I was expecting him to say, this was not one of them.

"Train me?" I shrieked. What could that possibly mean? Then it hit me. This was another attempt from the system. He had to work for them, right? And he was supposed to train me to become a _"normal" _citizen. Hell no! I was so out of here.

I made my way as fast as I could down the hallway towards the door, my bag still in hand.

"Where are you going?" I heard him shout. I didn't answer. I was beyond mad at myself for even coming here. I was too distracted by the silence in my head which made me even more angry because this should have been a moment I should have been able to enjoy.

"Stop!" he shouted in, a voice that didn't even sound like his, as soon as I had made it to the door.

And the next thing I know I'm just standing there, with my hand reached out halfway to the door. I felt like I was paralyzed. I even tried to wiggle my toes and when I couldn't do that an embarrassing squeak escaped me.

"Sit down," he said, motioning towards the couch and all of a sudden I could move again.

I moved to the couch but didn't sit. "Did you do that? How can you do that?"

"Just sit down and I'll tell you everything. You just have to stop freaking out over every detail!"

"Well excuse me for freaking out over the fact that you're going to _"train"_ me! What does that even mean anyway?" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

He reached out and grabbed my hands, pushed them down to my sides, and somehow managed to push me down so I ended up sitting on the couch.

"It's really not as bad and scary as it all seems. It's actually interesting. Are you willing to listen? And I mean are you actually going to think about what I'm saying or are you just going to judge right away?"

"Fine, I'll listen. It's not like I have any other choice, right? You wouldn't let me leave anyway." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You can leave any time you want after you hear what I have to say," he said, reaching over and grabbing me around my wrists and placing them at my sides again and holding them there for a second before letting them go. I didn't even ask about that because I already had enough questions and not enough answers.

"Well? I'm waiting," I said, tapping my foot.

"Okay. So believe it or not, you're not the only one out there that can do things that… aren't considered normal,"

"Well obviously not considering that stunt you just pulled. Plus the fact that I can't hear anything anymore," I said. Then I realized he was just staring at me because I interrupted him, "Oh, sorry."

"So anyway, there's a whole, let's say, government, that's out there that's designed for people like us. It's called the Volturi. That can do things that normal people can't. And they have this system set up for people like you. Who grew up knowing nothing about who they are or about the things they can do. The system is to get these people acquainted with everything they can do and once the "teacher" feels the "student" knows enough about everything the "student" will be given a test by the main court of the Volturi. It's not really a test. More like an evaluation. And after that they will either offer you a position in something with them or allow you the option to do whatever you want as long as you don't step out of line with your powers."

"And where do you come in?" I asked.

"I'm the so called "teacher." When I was younger, my parents knew who I was and what I could do because they were also "special". They were very involved with the Volturi. So when I was around 15 or 16 I underwent my evaluation and the Volturi offered me the "teaching" job. I accepted. It was exactly what I wanted," as he spoke, his voice started to drift off when he mentioned his parents. And when he talked about his "job" he sounded even worse.

"Wow," I said, leaning back into the couch, still trying to take it all in. I mean, there's a whole agency out there for people like me. I mean, a couple hours ago, I thought I was the only person and now it turns out there's a whole "government." All my life I thought I was alone and know I find out about this.

"Why now? Why did it take so long for me to get a "teacher," I said teacher the same way he did.

"Believe it or not, there are a lot of kids out there that need "teaching."

"Okay," I said, sinking further into the back of the couch, "So how does this teaching thing work?"

"Well usually the person I'm teaching has a place to stay," he said, his eyes looking in the direction of my bag, "but I'm guessing that's not the case this time?"

I just shook my head, looking down.

"Well you'll just have to stay here. You'll stay here for a couple months and I'll try to teach how to do certain things. Some things you'll be able to do better than others. And some people take longer to learn," he smirked, "I'm guessing you'll take longer based on the stubbornness I've already seen from you."

I sat up and smacked his arm. He laughed and rubbed his arm.

"So when do we start? Are you going to teach me how to keep the silence?" I asked, scooting to the edge of the couch so that we were face to face.

His smile left his face and he seemed dumbstruck. "Yeah, I will," he said, looking me right in the eye.

**There's a nice little button right down there that's says review...you should press it 'cuz you know that it's temptinggggg. :D**


End file.
